


Sunsets on the Evil Eye

by nomdeplvme



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Panic! at the Disco References, Trauma, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomdeplvme/pseuds/nomdeplvme
Summary: Nighttime in las vegas brings out the darkest things in the people there, and when King left with a couple of friends for a graduation celebration, all was fun! hopping from bar to bar and eventually landing in the casino, but when King woke the next morning, he realized he was missing his locket. When he went to get it from the casino, he saw a familiar face, who just so happened to be running the establishment. The man gave him his locket, and a bond had formed. But with this bond came consequence, the man led a dangerous life and put King at risk while he remained in Las Vegas. Right when King was about to discover the story behind the man, his friends were ready to head home. Now King was faced with two choices, to stay, or to leave it in Vegas.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Original Male Character(s), Brendon Urie/You





	Sunsets on the Evil Eye

The mist in the air coated my fresh young face as I stepped from my doorway out onto the lawn. Leon, Nat, and Jules all hopped out of the car to come and gather around me. 

"We did it, Highschool is finally over," Nat rejoiced. I smiled wide. We really managed to stick together and pull through four years of pure hell. College wasn't something to worry about when we stepped onto that platform and practically snatched the certificate from the principal's hand. Jules spun the key ring around her finger. 

"Vegas is an hour drive, and I've already got two rooms booked at Bellagio for three days, let's get a move on before it's too dark out," 

"No fun, you're gonna stay in the hotel?" Leon whined, placing his hands on Jules's shoulder and giving her the puppy eyes. 

"Calm your man tits, I'll drink with you guys but there's no way I'm wasting away my college funds on a slot machine," Leon pouted and in response, Jules rolled her eyes. 

"Cmon, we haven't got all day, it's already 5 pm, the hotel wants us there before 11," Jules walked towards the car, looking back at me. "King, you got your bags?" I nodded and lifted the duffel bag from the ground. She smiled and slipped into the driver's seat. With the trunk popped, I tossed my bags in and opened the back seat. 

"Not so fast," Nat exclaimed, scooting right past me and flinging herself all the way to the other side. "No way in hell I'm sitting middle for the entire hour," I groaned and looked up at Leon, who shrugged. 

"Me neither my dude," I rolled my eyes and climbed into the middle. Leon plopped down, squishing me just enough to make me uncomfortable. Despite my discomfort, I looked out at the moving scenery with hope. 

"To Vegas," I muttered cheerfully. 

"To Vegas!" everyone else called out. 

==========

The hotel room I walked into smelled fresh and clean, a scent I could bask in for hours. 

"Sweet, we both got our own beds!" Leon said, falling back on the soft mattress as a wave of sheets rose around him. Nat and Jules had the room over, and I could already hear them arguing over who could put their stuff where in the bathroom. I chuckled to myself and fell back onto the bed, kicking my shoes off. My duffel bag sat on the ground next to the bed, still unopened. Leon had already managed to drop his things on the counter in the bathroom and was just taking a moment to breathe in his environment. I looked over at the balcony, standing at a tall six stories from the ground. Buildings around shone through the glass onto the hard carpet like the sun. The clock read 7:26 pm, about the time bars were seeing a rise in customers and casinos opened their doors to new people. I flicked the small door on my locket, where a picture of Dallon sat tight inside. It was almost like you could still see the light in his eyes. He was the only brother I had, and the only brother I wanted. When he graduated, we only had him for less than a week before he left without a word. On my desk, he left a gold locket with my initials engraved on the cover. Inside was the picture of him, and a small note on the backside. 'the sun will set on the evil eyes' was all I had left of him. I wanted so badly to know what he meant, but the police had shortly found that he had dropped completely off the grid. 

The door connecting our room to Nat and Jules's room burst open. 

"Alrighty boys, you guys ready to get wasted?" Nat exclaimed. I sat up quickly as did Leon, and we both smiled wide. 

"Hell yeah," I said, standing from the bed and grabbing my fake ID from my bag. Leon sighed and sifted through his things to grab his ID, and Jules lazily followed behind Nat. 

"We can't go too far out from the hotel, I'm drinking too so I'm not giving anybody rides home, and who knows how risky the night taxis are," Jules thought to herself with a concerned face. 

"Whatever, the point is to have fun Jules, not worry about serial killers," Jules rolled her eyes with a smile and we all headed out of our rooms. 

==========

After flashing our fakes to maybe three different bouncers, we found ourselves dancing like idiots to trashy EDM as strobes flashed around us. Jules came up to me, worried. 

"I'm ready to head back, but I don't wanna go alone," I looked like a dumb puppy at her, like I had no clue what she was talking about. Then it hit. 

"Head back with Leon, he didn't drink as much," I burped out, dragging Leon over. Leon grasped onto Jules's hand and guided her out of the crowded bar. I looked over to Nat. 

"Casino time baybee!" She cried out in glee, and I followed with a drunk haze out the door and across the street to a place I never thought I would ever set foot into. A big sign above the entrance read 'Sunset Eyes Casino' and a man out front checked each person's ID. 

"How the hell are we gonna get in there?"

"It's a lot less fancy than you'd think, the guy behind it all practically lets anyone in if they give some kind of attempt at faking it," 

"Huh," my vision was slightly blurring as we made our way through the line, and by the time we made it in I realized just how offbeat I was. I desperately scanned the area for a clock, but none were in sight. No windows lined the wall and the only lighting was from the machines and lights that hung from the ceiling. A strong smell of nicotine and whiskey lingered in the air. I felt like I had been here before. Nat ran off in her own direction towards a slot machine, and I walked slowly down each row, searching for something that caught my eye. Someone yelling made me twist my head, and at the top of some stairs was a tall brunette man, arguing with another guy who was hunched over in shame. Someone bumped into me and I quickly spun around. Nobody was there. I sat at the machine and slid the card the lady at the front gave to me across the small box in front of it. A number reading '10,000' flashed across the screen, before bumping down to '9,950'. I watched each column spin, the first column landing on the symbol of an eye. It had a silver lining and dark pupils. The second was another eye, but the third was a sun, and the forth a moon. '9,950' changed to '10,450' and I raised my eyebrows. I had no clue how any of these machines worked, but clearly I was doing something right. 

My eyes were heavy when Nat ran up to me. I didn't notice that I was still at the same machine, endlessly watching the columns spin. A man bumped past Nat, much taller than her with dark hair, and didn't even glance at her, walking past in his suit towards the reception. 

"Let's get out of here, I'm tired," I guess I was pretty tired too, so I stood from the game. As I left the building, I counted the bills that were handed to me as my winnings. I had doubled what I started with completely to my surprise. "How did you manage that?" Nat asked in shock, the moonlight glimmering in her eyes. 

"I'm... Not sure," I questioned, stuffing it into my front pocket. "How much did you earn?" 

"Only 500 more than what I started with, nothing special I guess, but enough for a shopping trip tomorrow!" I groaned, there was no way she was gonna drag me through even more shit tomorrow until I got at least 14 hours of sleep. 

==========

I woke with a horrid migraine, immediately falling back onto my pillow. Leon walked out of the bathroom looking perfect as ever. He tossed me a can of something and I caught it. 

"Sprite. It'll help with the hangover," he said with full confidence. I chugged some of it and set it on the table next to me. Still exhausted, I turned to my other side, pulling the blanket up to my chest. But something was wrong. I reached for my locket, and it wasn't there. Quickly I stood from my bed, pushing the sheets around as if maybe it fell off while I was sleeping. My anxiety quickly overrode my hangover, and I ran into Nat and Jules's room. They were still sleeping, and Jules looked up with tired eyes. 

"What is it King?" she said, half-asleep. 

"Did I have my locket when we were at the bar?"

"Yeah, you had it on when I was asking you about leaving. Why?" she looked up at my naked neck. "Oh," she almost gasped. She frowned, and I looked at the floor in concern. Closing the door behind me, I opened my duffel bag and tossed on a tee lazily, hustling out the door. 

"Lock it behind you!" I rolled my eyes and locked the door, making sure I didn't slam it on my way out. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was already the afternoon, and I knew at this point the casino was without a doubt open. I stormed down the sidewalks to the familiar building, and the man at the front looked at me like an idiot. I reached for my ID. Shit. I left it at the hotel. At this point though, I didn't care. I stormed past the man and he started after me. I ran in zigzags, eventually, losing him. I wasn't sure where I was now, slot machines I didn't remember from last night were abandoned and flashing like nobody's business. I looked under machines and behind the chair, eyeing every spot in the clean carpet for my locket. All with no luck. I scanned the area for a lost and found, but none were there. I fell into the seat and propped my elbows onto the machine. Burying my face in my hands I sighed and shut my eyes. My hangover crept back in, and I did my best to ignore it. I felt a bump on my shoulder, prompting me to stand from the machine. A very familiar man locked eyes with me. Dark mocha eyes and lightly quiffed brunette hair, he wore a soft red leather suit, a blood-red tie in the middle of his outfit tucked under the coat. In his hand he held... My locket! I quickly went to snatch it from him. He jerked his hand back. 

"Hello! You must be King. I believe I saw you and your friend here last night, is that right?" I wasn't sure where I might've seen him, but he looked eerily like I had. 

"And who are you?" I asked, testing the waters. 

"Well I'm the owner of this fine establishment, Mr. Urie, but you can call me Brendon," involuntarily, blush crossed my face. But I wasn't about to be distracted. 

"That's... My locket, I need it back," I reached out for it, but he kept his hand stretched away from mine. 

"I'm sure you do. However, I don't think you belong in here, my men said a young boy ran right past Mr. Channing out front, could that boy be you?"

"And what if it is? I left my ID at the hotel," I was getting a little nervous, my name with a quick google search led right to my past. The things I was so well known for back in my hometown. 

"Your ID? Are you for certain that it is in fact yours?" I felt my hands begin to shake. 

"And what if it is? I don't plan on coming back, I just wanted my locket," he smiled wide. 

"Come with me, young man," and like that he paced along the rows of machines. I tried to keep up as he flew up the stairs and down a hall with no lights. At the same time, I kept my eyes on the locket he held in his other hand. He pushed a door open, and a large office sat in front of me. A wide desk in the middle with a tall chair in the middle greeted me, and the man sat right in it. I instinctively sat across from him. He propped open the door on the locket. I looked down at the familiar picture. "This picture. He's your brother, right?" 

"Why do you know this?" I asked in confusion and anger. I don't like when people dig into me like this. 

"He worked here," my eyes instantly widened. "Two years ago he started, quickly making a name for himself, but just last month he didn't show up. At first, I thought maybe he had caught a cold, but for each day that I heard nothing from him, I grew concerned that I may never see him again," my mouth sat open as I stared at the picture, the light in his eyes hard to find. "What he wrote, I think he wanted you to find him," I thought back to the words. "The sun will set on the evil eyes," he read from the back. And it clicked. The name of the casino. I stared in shock and looked back up at the man, a look of pity on his face. 

"Did you ever hear from him?"

"No," I pursed my lips. "But I found things the police might've missed. He without a doubt is still on the grid, but it's a hard trail to track," My eyes gleamed with hope. "I..." he stared longingly into the photo and then up at me. "I want to help you find Dallon again," I couldn't help but smile as tears formed at the edge of my eyes. He handed the locket back to me, and I slipped it back around my neck, trailing my fingers over the engravement.


End file.
